Information can be transmitted over-the-air at high data rates that exceed 1 gigabits per second (Gbps) according to cellular standards, such as Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) standards, or to wireless standards, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi)/Wireless Gigabit (WiGig) standards. High data rates enable many applications such as Ultra High Definition (UHD) video, high performance interactive gaming, and the cloud computing. Users can experience an increase in computing power, battery life time, and data storage availability by using cloud computing applications. Cloud computing applications cause remotely located servers to process data externally from a user equipment, which enables the user equipment to include less internal mobile processing power. Cloud computing applications automatically store the mobile pictures and videos of the user in the cloud, which increases the data storage capacity available to the user beyond the capabilities of user equipment.
Unfortunately, intruders and eavesdroppers identified cloud computing applications as hacking opportunities and hack the data transmitted over-the-air or stored in the cloud. When a user becomes aware that personal private information stored in the cloud has been hacked or that information transmitted over-the-air to the cloud is vulnerable to hacking, that user and other people acquainted with that user may refuse to use cloud computing applications based on perception that data associated with cloud computing is unsecure. That is, hacking poses a big threat to the cloud computing concept and to the implementation of cloud computing in the marketplace.